


leave your boots at the door (you're home)

by CoachMegleg



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, It happens, M/M, Multi, Other, Polyamory, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, sometimes you fall in love with two dangerous people in a bloodsport
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25415131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoachMegleg/pseuds/CoachMegleg
Summary: Elliot Witt comes home after being champion in the arena and realizes how in love he is.
Relationships: Bloodhound/Crypto | Park Tae Joon, Bloodhound/Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Mirage | Elliott Witt, Bloodhound/Mirage | Elliott Witt, Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	leave your boots at the door (you're home)

**Author's Note:**

> I like crytage, I like miragehound- best of both worlds. This originally was just going to be miragehound but my cryptagehound brain worms took over so enjoy my super indulgent rare-pair fluff 
> 
> no beta we die like we're stuck outside the ring

Elliot Witt had a very simple step-by-step guide after matches, once the press had left him alone and he was able to slip away. He typically doesn't deviate from it if he could help it. It was hard sometimes to focus after the high from a well deserved win (14 kills!! Hah! Nobody could try and steal any more of his kills!), and the guide helped keep his grounded long enough to get home and detox. Some days were harder than others to shed the personality that was the suave, cool, heartthrob Mirage and just be his normal, dorky, nerdy self.

The checklist was as follows:

Step 1: Text Mom to check in and see if she watched the match (she always did, but he just like hearing what she thought anyway)

_Check_

Step 2: Pick up takeout from the corner restaurant down the street that makes the really good yellow curry

_Check_

Step 3: Get home without running into adoring fans, send out decoys to distract if needed

_Check_

Step 4: Don't trip over the two extra pairs of boots in the front hall

 _Che_ -

Wait.

Hang on.

Elliot frowned down at the two pairs of boots neatly placed against the wall, tucked alongside the rest of his haphazardly thrown shoes. One was a set of nice dark combat boots, well worn. The other pair was white, with a lime green strip against the top. He didn't own any shoes that looked like those. But he knew two people who did.

In his newfound excitement, he managed to kick off his shoes and not trip over his own two feet before darting into the living room.

“Houndie? T?”

“Elskan, we did not expect you to be back so soon.” Now, Elliot certainly wasn't going to complain about the very welcome sight he walked in on. Lounging across his couch like they owned the place were Bloth and Tae Joon, the two of them tucked into each others sides as Artur sat preening his feathers on the empty space beside the unmasked tracker. Tae Joon had his head tucked into the crook of Bloth's neck, his eyes closed in sleep with Bloth's fingers tangled through the short wisps of hair at the back of his head.

They had no right to look so comfy like that, so at home in his tiny apartment. They were always welcome here- hell, this place was starting to feel a lot more like all of theirs than just his own anymore. This tiny, two bedroom (technically one, since the other had been converted into a workshop) had become a sanctuary for him away from the games. It was nice to just get away for a little while, to just be alone and not have to worry about keeping up appearances around the other legends.

But Bloth and Tae Joon? He didn't have to put up appearances around them anymore. They even had their own keys at this point, just in case they wanted to stop by when he wasn't around. He was always foolishly hoping that someday, his two partners would just stay and never leave- but he knew how important privacy was to them. They had their own places, they could come and go as they pleased, but it felt like more days than not they were here with him.

Maybe he'd become someplace safe for them, much like those two had for him.

He'd wondered where they'd both run off to once the games were over. They'd, sadly, all been assigned to different squads- but he thankfully hadn't run into either of them in the arena. From what he heard, Tae Joon got taken out by Revenant in a cheap shot (why didn't any of his teammates stick behind to guard him when he was using his drone?) and Bloth had downed two squads on their own before getting hit with a Kraber shot from nearly across the map.

They'd both done well- Elliot had hoped he'd been able to run into them before the mandatory after-games interviews for the winners (maybe even in the locker rooms, where he could've stolen some post victory kisses). But the thought that his partners were both here, waiting for him, made his chest tighten in the best possible way.

Bloth turned their head a bit as Elliot made his way towards the couch, brushing their nose against the top of Tae Joon's head before speaking softly, their voice a gentle hum, “Ástin mín, Elliot is home.”

That seemed to rouse the man, his nose scrunching slightly with a sleepy grumble. As he rounded the coffee table, Elliot placed the bag of takeout down, his previous hunger no longer important, before leaning down to cup his partner's sleep-warm cheek. “Hey baby,” he whispered, fearing any louder tone would only make Tae Joon smack him in annoyance, “Rough match, huh?”

He saw more than heard Bloth's snickering, the slight rise and fall of their shoulder jostling Tae Joon's head, which only prompted an annoyed grumble from the man as he muttered, “I hate Revenant.”

“You are only mad he caught you unawares,” Bloth smirked, the scar across their lip tugging at the motion, though their eyes held nothing but soft, warm affection.

Tae Joon huffed, finally pushing himself to sit upright on the couch, “It was a cheap shot. Had I not been preoccupied, I would have easily taken him out.”

“You fought well, yes, yet the Allfather blessed our Elliot with victory today.”

_Our Elliot._

Oh, he loved the sound of that.

The warm, bubbly feeling in his chest came back tenfold, and he could already feel the dopey grin on his face as he watched the two of them talk. God, he could spend all day just watching them like this. That wasn't weird, right? Plenty of couples were probably sappy like that! A year ago, if you'd told him that he'd be filled with joy just standing here, watching Bloodhound and Crypto sit on his couch, wearing his clothes (Tae Joon couldn't pretend like Elliot wouldn't recognize his own sweater on him), and talking about the most mundane shit in the world- he would've called you crazy.

But a lot can happen in a year.

Some days, it was hard for Elliot to wrap his head around the fact that these two gorgeous, talented people were his _partners_. They were his as much as he was theirs. Hell, how he even got these two to notice him was still a mystery that neither of them seemed willing to tell.

(It must've been the jokes. Or his dashing good looks. What else would keep them coming back for more?)

Whatever it might've been, he was certainly grateful for it now.

It'd taken him a long time to realize just what that bubbling feeling in his chest was whenever he got Tae Joon to smile, or heard Bloth's laughter, or the way they all seemed to gravitate towards each other at the end of the day. It had to be love. He'd just finally put the right words to it.

Who would've thought you could find love participating in a televised blood sport?

“- right, El?”

“Huh?” He startled a bit, looking down to see the two of them staring at him. Bloth looked fond, their eyes crinkling around the edges as they smiled up at him. Tae Joon huffed in faux annoyance, slipping his hand into Elliot's as he stood up.

“Time for bed, you look as exhausted as I feel.”

“What- no, we don't have to! You guys waited up for me, we can stay up.” Even as he protested, Elliot knew that if they dragged him to bed, he wouldn't be able to tell them no. Already, he could feel a slight ache in his arms and legs, the adrenaline that'd carried him all the way home slowly sink in. Bloth stood as well, bracketing Elliot between the two of them before leaning in for a soft kiss that always, _always_ left him breathless. He was suspecting they were doing this on purpose to shut him up- and honestly, he wasn't going to complain.

The kiss was over far too soon, and before he could lean in for another, Bloth grabbed the bag of takeout. “Rest, elskan,” their free hand reached up to cup his cheek, “you have fought well today. Your rest is well deserved. We will celebrate your victory tomorrow.”

He couldn't even protest, since Tae Joon was already tugging him along towards the bedroom while Bloth put away the takeout for tomorrow (well- it always tasted better the second day anyway). Thankfully he'd taken a shower in the locker rooms after the match, so he was more than ready to flop down in bed. Tae Joon seemed to have the same idea, since he all but shoved Elliot down on his back onto the bed, easily climbing up on top of him.

“I think I'm a bit too sleepy for whatever you've got planned,” Elliot teased, seeing the slight flush across the man's face while his hands settled on his hips, “but, baby, I am certainly enjoying the view.”

“Shut up,” Tae Joon playfully scowled, no real malice in his voice, “I wanted to kiss you first.”

“Oh?” Elliot found himself laughing, even while Tae Joon leaned down to press a fleeting trail of kisses across his face, every press of his lips sending heat across his cheeks, “Jealous, huh? I-I'm sure you and Bloth did lots of kissing before I got home.” His breath hitched at one particularly rough kiss as Tae Joon's teeth grazed and nipped against his jaw.

“Hm, perhaps. If you had arrived home earlier, maybe you could've joined in.”

“What about a repeat performance for your favorite champion?”

“You are not Bloth-”

“Hey-!” Elliot couldn't even pretend to be mad, since Tae Joon's snickering laughter sent warmth through his chest. It wasn't often that either he or Bloth got him to laugh, but every time he got to hear his laughter or see his tiny little smiles, he knew he was done for. How could he not fall more in love with this man?

Tae Joon leaned forward, all too happy to keep Elliot pinned to the bed with his hands planted on the mattress beside his head, “You are very chatty for a man who wants kisses.”

“Less talky, more kissy!”

“Unbelievable,” Tae Joon rolled his eyes, but he leaned down nonetheless to shut Elliot up with a kiss. He tugged the hacker closer to him, enjoying the startled groan with every nip he made to Tae Joon's bottom lip. While he knew he couldn't offer much more tonight other than sweet kisses and some innocent touches, his boyfriend didn't seem to mind at all as he practically molded himself against Elliot's chest once they broke the kiss.

“Satisfied now?” he asked, tucking his head up under Elliot's chin as they both shimmied on the bed to get comfortable. Bloth would join them soon enough, and Elliot couldn't think of a better place he wanted to be than right here. After parties were great and all, lots of drinking and showing off and having a good time- but this? Nothing could compare to this feeling, of coming home and having the people you love there waiting for you.

“I don't know,” Elliot teased, his arms loosely wrapped around Tae Joon's hips, “Might need to try it again later.”

“Hmm, later,” a yawn cut Tae Joon off halfway, which made Elliot's heart squeeze at just how _content_ the hacker looked tucked up against his chest like a lazy cat. It didn't take long for Tae Joon's eyes to start drooping, the rhythmic rise and fall of his chest helping lull the man to sleep. It seemed that even the prospect of more kisses wasn't enough to keep him awake, and with a mumbled “salanghae”, Tae Joon fell back asleep in Elliot's arms. While having Bloth here beside him would've been the cherry on top of the already pretty spectacular sundae, he knew not to get too antsy. They had their nightly rituals of taking care of Artur and praying to their Gods, using the quiet at the end of a long day to take a moment and rest before returning to bed. So, Elliot could be patient for once and wait.

It didn't take too long for Bloth to join them in their bedroom (not his- not ever since he found one of Tae Joon's shirts and a pair of Bloth's pants in his dresser drawer, or their toothbrushes next to his by the bathroom sink- it was _theirs_ ), and Elliot happily reached an arm out for them to tuck up against his free side. Tae Joon grumbled sleepily at the slight shifting, soft puffs of breath tickling Elliot's neck.

“Ah, I see he could not stay awake much longer,” they laughed softly, leaning down to press a kiss to Tae Joon's cheek before repeating the gesture with Elliot.

“You must've tired him out before I got home.” His cheeky grin was rewarded with a half-hearted pinch to the cheek as Bloth got comfortable beside him on the bed.

“Hush, we did no such thing.”

“You mind including me in on the fun tomorrow?”

“Of course, elskan, we must properly celebrate your victory, do we not? But rest, I am sure you are tired.”

With Bloth curled up beside him and Tae Joon asleep on his chest, Elliot felt the last tendrils of tension from the game slowly ease away. He was warm, and safe, and _loved._ Maybe this was where he was meant to be- right here in this tiny apartment with these two incredible people. If he weren't so exhausted, he might have just cried with just how much his heart felt like bursting in his chest watching Tae Joon snuggle closer to him in his sleep, and how Bloth gently wrapped their arms around the two of them to hopefully not wake up their sleeping partner.

Maybe he'd be able to convince them to stay in bed all day tomorrow. His kisses could be very persuasive.

“Elliot?”

“Yeah?”

Bloth moved closer to him under the blanket, their head resting on Elliot's free shoulder as their lips brushed against his neck. A delicate line of kisses followed their lips, and with each kiss a pleasant shiver ran down his spine. This was a dream come true, sandwiched in bed by his partners, the warmth of their bodies chasing away the deep ache in his bones from a game well fought. As Bloth continued their affectionate assault, Elliot struggled to keep his eyes open.

Just as he was about to fall asleep in the arms of the people he loved most, Bloth whispered the words Elliot hadn't realized he'd wanted to hear.

“We missed you. Welcome home, beloved.”

~~~~

“ _Hey! How's the most beautiful woman in the world doing?....Me? I'm doing spe- spect- I'm doing great!....Yeah, uh- Mom, there's some time off comin' up with the games and all that. I was wondering if you were up for some company?....Uh-huh...Yeah, yeah it'll be great! But I was uh- if it's okay with you and all! I've got some...some really important people I want you to meet...Yeah. You're gonna love 'em, Mom. I..I know I sure do. Just don't bring out the baby pictures, alright?! Mom- Mom no don't you dare--!”_

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
> Salanghae – I love you (Korean)  
> Ástin mín – My love/My darling (Icelandic)  
> Elskan- darling/beloved (Icelandic) 
> 
> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed! :) I'm over at CoachMegleg on Twitter if you wanna talk about Apex and how much I love Elliot Witt


End file.
